


P.O.S - The Casino World

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [47]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Makoto Niijima, Shadow Sae, Ren Amamiya & Haru Okumaru, the four from Persona 5. Also featuring Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Sae has turned the world into one giant Casino, bent on world domination and brainwashing the population. She instructs her customers and employees to hunt down the last 'unhappy customer'. But that's not all who is free from her control. Her younger sister: Makoto Niijima is locked up in her Casino, trying to figure out a way to escape before she sees her sister as her Queen.





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot has multiple chapters. (So I guess it's not a One Shot huh?)

Naoto ran down an alleyway alone in Shibuya, hiding from everyone. Everyone has now become zombie-like with black lipstick pressed against their lips. Everyone was zombified under the control of the great Shadow Sae who had brainwashed everyone to be their loyal customers or even employees. Everywhere was now just a giant casino, like Shadow Sae's Palace. The city streets were something out of a horrid, surrealist fever dream description of what Las Vegas would look like if its horrid underbelly were on the surface. The buildings were tall, and warped with various signs showing figures doing strange acts to one another. Naoto panted, trying to head back to her safe hideout. She kept running sneakily, feeling the sweat run down her forehead, the golden lights from casino entrances illuminating just about every path there was. Naoto gulped, seeing even her fellow colleges from work walking around zombified. Their movements were so robotic as Naoto listened out for them. Suddenly, she felt her arms grabbed from behind, making Naoto panic as she struggled. Two beautiful female police officers held her arms back, smiling. One had long, blonde hair while the other had long, straightened pink hair.  
"Seems we have a customer who wasn't happy with their winnings." One of the officers smiled.  
"Agreed. Shall we take her to the manager?" The pink haired officer asked.  
“No, no, no!” Naoto struggled more, shaking in fear.  
"Let's make this quick. She doesn't like being interrupted much." The blonde officer replied.  
"Oh but it is not usual these days to find a customer who is unhappy. It's been months! She'll be over the moon!" The pink officer cheered.  
Naoto kicked one of them in the leg to try and break free. The blonde officer tazed Naoto, making her pass out. Naoto was then handcuffed and put in a squad car as the car drove off with the pink officer driving.

After a few minutes, they reached the main casino. They took Naoto out of the car, sticking her in a large bag with a dollar sign printed on the front. Naoto remained unconscious in the large bag as the officers put her on a large trolley.  
"A new prize for the manager." The pink officer licked her lips, making her moan.  
The officers discarded their uniforms for blue latex one pieces, similar to most female casino attire in this establishment.  
“I feel so good in this...” The blonde officer smiled.  
"Same. It feels almost as perfect as looking upon the beauty of the manager." The pink officer moaned.  
They pushed the large trolley into the building, heading straight for the elevator. Even on the ground floor, barely dressed women and men carried trays of drinks to the brainwashed customers on slot machines and in card game rooms. They entered the elevator, going to the top floor. As they rode the lift, all they heard was elevator music, consisting of Shadow Sae's hypnotic and seductive voice. They reached the top floor and entered into a lobby with Shadow Sae’s office in front of them. Barely anyone was on this floor as it only belonged to the ruler of this world. They knocked before entering, pushing the trolley towards Shadow Sae’s desk. She was sat in a relaxed position with her boots up on the desk.  
"Greetings Mistress." The blonde haired girl greeted.  
Shadow Sae looked up, giving off an evil smile.  
“What are you two doing here?” She questioned.  
“You have won another prize Mistress. Well, a special kind of prize.” The pink haired girl explained.  
They both took a bow before leaving the room.  
Shadow Sae stood up and walked around her desk, looking at the large bag. She opened it, revealing a weakened Naoto, handcuffed. Naoto looked at her, shaking.  
“N-No! Shadow Sae!” Naoto panicked.  
“That is I.” She grinned.  
“You’re responsible for all my friends being brainwashed. You’ve ruined this world!” Naoto yelled in anger.  
“I have improved this world.” Shadow Sae smirked.  
“You have enslaved everyone, making them give away their cash and belongings!” Naoto argued.  
Shadow Sae rolled her eyes. “They are better off. And you will be too.”  
She chuckled, putting her black latex gloves on Naoto’s cheeks, forcing her to kiss her. Their lips locked as Naoto shook, muffling. Shadow Sae pulled away after a bit, seeing the stained black lipstick mark over Naoto’s lips. Her eyes slowly narrowed in result as Shadow Sae stood her up.  
“Heh. Why don’t you undress for me?” Shadow Sae requested.  
Naoto tried to resist as she put a finger against her lips.  
“Shhh...”  
To Naoto’s shock, her lips suddenly closed, unable to talk.  
“Just let your mind sink into blackness. Now, what is your name?” Shadow Sae asked.  
“Naoto Shirogane.” Naoto immediately replied.  
“Now it is time to undress.” Shadow Sae commanded.  
She helped Naoto undress as her hands were still handcuffed. Naoto just watched, not blushing or anything. She unbuttoned her shirt and then pulled down her bottoms-  
“L-Let me go... Let me go free.” Naoto begged.  
“Shhhh...” Shadow Sae spoke again.  
Once more, Naoto went silent, unable to talk as Shadow Sae removed her bra and underwear, exposing her nude body.  
“That’s a good girl.” She commented, removing Naoto’s handcuffs.  
Shadow Sae knew it was too late for Naoto. Naoto’s mind had been brainwashed as her eyes narrowed more. She puckered her lips to Shadow Sae. She grinned, kissing Naoto deeply as Naoto began to moan and drool a little.  
“Welcome to the Casino.” Shadow Sae greeted.  
“I am your prize. Your customer.” Naoto replied robotically, staring at her.  
“You play my games and win. You bring me your winnings.” Shadow Sae instructed.  
“Yes...” Naoto nodded.  
“You are to take the elevator to the third floor, and travel across the walkway. Head to the front desk and ask for your hotel room key.” She explained.  
“Yes my Mistress...” Naoto bowed slowly.  
Shadow Sae watched Naoto walk out like a wind up doll, her arms locked at her side and her legs moving in a stiff march. Shadow Sae smiled as Naoto left, still nude. She walked back to her desk, looking out at her empire. It was complete with the last ‘unhappy customer’ satisfied. Except for one...  
“I wonder how Makoto is doing.” She questioned to herself.

Makoto meanwhile was in a spacious cell, being treated much better than the other prisoners in the underground levels of the casino. Makoto, as the sister of Shadow Sae was given a special kind of treatment unlike the rest of the population. She paced around, looking at the guards stand at the door, only in black, posh underwear; drool running down their chins. Makoto was looking for a way out, pacing more. A guard approached the ones guarding Makoto’s cell as they cheered smiling and drooling more.  
“What is it you want?” Makoto asked.  
"The last other human has been purified by the manager. You are that special one who isn't under Mistress's control." One of the guards said drooling at her.  
Makoto sighed, pacing around more.  
"Someone is moody. Shall we send your private butler to... Refill your glass?" A guard chuckled.  
“I’m not thirsty.” Makoto replied.  
The guards laughed as a few of them left.  
“Not even for pleasure?” The guard asked.  
Makoto was silent, looking down.  
"Please fetch Maiden Makoto's butler for her." A guard asked one of the others as they walked off.   
The door opened as Ren walked in, black lipstick marks on his cheeks. He was only in a green pair of underwear with a dollar symbol on it. The door closed as the guards left them alone.  
“My fair maiden.” He smiled widely.  
“... Ren.” Makoto replied.  
He walked over, kissing her lips softly.  
“How are you holding up?” He asked.  
Makoto did not reply.  
“Naoto Shirogane: She was captured and shown the blackness of Mistress's lips this evening.” Ren reported.  
Makoto sighed, looking away.  
“If only you could see the blackness my love. The last person not a customer you are.” He smiled, rubbing her chest gently.  
She pushed him away.  
“Do not reject me. Do you wish for me to be punished by your sister?” Ren continued.  
“I hate that you're acting like everything is normal.” She argued.  
“Everything is normal sweetheart.” He moved closer to her.  
“No it isn't!” She shouted.  
“How is it not?” He asked.  
“You're nothing more than just a brainwashed male stripper!” She yelled.  
“Do you want me to strip down fully then?” He asked.  
“No!” Makoto shouted in anger.  
“Please do not resist. I love you. And I know you have always loved me.” Ren smiled.  
“That's what makes this so hard!” Makoto’s anger turned to sadness.  
He took her hand, rubbing it gently.  
“I know my dear. But let's just accept our feelings like we always have.” He said, kissing her softly. “Let's do it once more.”  
“I am not going to let you trance me!” Makoto yelled.  
Ren only smiled, stroking her cheek, kissing her deeply.  
“No... Please...” Makoto begged, her voice muffled.  
He picked her up, continuing to kiss her. Makoto’s eyes narrowed as she kissed back, unable to resist him. Despite him being brainwashed, Makoto could not resist Ren’s charm.  
“That's it my love.” Ren grinned.  
He sat Makoto on the bed as he stood in front of her.  
“No....I don't deserve you entering me... Let’s do the other thing...” Makoto moaned softly.  
“Maybe if you do a good enough job, I'll reward you.” Ren rubbed her head smiling.  
After a while, they did their business as Ren crouched down to her, rubbing her chin.  
“Good girl... Your sister will be so happy. Pleasing your boyfriend and being so happy.” Ren commented. “She could never hurt you.”  
“What's my reward?” She questioned. “I know I only have a few minutes before you basically become a mindless remote controlled doll again, repeating the same lines over and over... Moving so stiff.”  
“Mistress does want something.” Ren replied. “She wants nephews and nieces. So how about we go all out?”  
“I...” She hesitated before smiling softly. “... Time’s up.”  
Ren’s arms suddenly went stiff as Makoto placed her underwear in his hands, making him believe they were his. He stared at them before putting them on in a robotic fashion.  
“Maybe next time we'll fulfil her dream.” Ren said.  
“Uh... Huh.” Makoto watched him, concerned.  
Ren opened the jail door and let himself out. He shut the door behind Makoto, who was slowly getting up, her own plan coming to action. He left, leaving her alone. She reached under her pillow, grabbing the black paste she had made into lipstick. As she got dressed, she talked to herself, formulating her plan.  
“The casino is in operating hours. That means everyone is following a set schedule now, like a robot.” She analysed to herself. “If they see me with black on my lips, hopefully they'll accept it as me being like them.”  
She smiled, putting the black lipstick on her lips.  
“I've see people continue to walk into a wall as if there is a door there simply because they're knocked off path.” She continued.  
Suddenly, she felt a little numb, probably due to Ren.  
“Gotta be strong...” She said. “Currently, everyone is just a robot or a wind up doll, no personality... Just repeating things over and over.”  
She heard footsteps heading past the room.  
“Please work... Just... Please...” She told herself. “I need to wait for someone I know it’ll work on, perhaps a maid.  
To her happiness, she saw Haru walk past, in a golden bikini. She was holding a tray of drinks as Makoto smiled.  
“Haru. I am ready to work along side you in the casino. We must serve all the players their drinks.” Makoto smiled.  
She turned to her, walking up to the jail door.  
“I am Makoto, and I hope you're good at cards!” She said, emulating a recorded line.  
”New instructions. Please let me show you to your room fine customer.” Haru smiled.  
She opened the jail door as she took her hand. This made Makoto blush a bit as Haru dragged her down the corridor. All Makoto could do was follow to not raise alarm. She led Makoto to a room, unlocking it.  
“Please enter here Makoto Niijima. And thank you for joining the casino.” Haru cheered.  
“Um... Can you please show me around my room?” Makoto asked, trying to get her alone.  
“Your family member inside can show you around.” Haru replied.  
She pushed Makoto into the room, locking it. Makoto gulped, looking around. To her shock, she saw Ren inside, holding a glass of black liquid, as he was about to drink it. He stopped, seeing Makoto in the room, sat on the bed himself.  
“Maiden? What are you doing outside?” Ren questioned.  
“I... I am now a customer... I am not a worker like you or Haru.” She fibbed.  
“A customer? Your sister would not want that.” Ren said. “Please let me drink my special drink and then we may chat.”  
Makoto watched him, looking at the drink. Was this what was causing his mind to stay brainwashed? Makoto had to react.  
“No, don't.” Makoto said.  
He stood up confused, walking up to her.  
“This makes me feel happy.” He replied.  
Makoto rushed to him, grabbing the glass and swinging it at the side of his head.  
“I’m sorry!” Makoto apologised.  
She grabbed him, holding him tight so he could not alert anyone. He struggled as his eyes twitched.  
“I-I had to drink that!” He shook, sweating. “Let go! Let go!”  
Makoto held tighter, watching his eyes slowly close, passing out from the hit.  
“Just, sleep... Dear.” She whispered.  
He passed out in her arms as she rubbed his head. She heard a knock from Haru.  
“Everything okay my dear customer?” Haru asked from the other side of the door.  
“Could you get some wine and dress in a more flirtatious bikini please?” Makoto asked.  
"Anything for our dear customer!" Haru cheered, walking off.  
Makoto sighed in relief as she looked at Ren. Her plan wasn’t going to plan... It was going better. She slowly dragged Ren into the bathtub, pulling the curtain and turning on the water.  
“Alright... Get your mind back to sanity while I deal with Haru.” Makoto told herself.  
She looked around in the closet for any sexy outfits to lure Haru back into sanity as well. Sadly for her, there weren’t any her size or even in her gender. She sighed, undressing to just bra and underwear. She heard Ren groan in the bathtub as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed some ice cubes heading back to the bathroom.  
“Good, Ren is slowly getting back to normal. If I can distract Haru enough to knock her out as well, I have two of my friends... And crushes back.” She blushed.  
She put the ice on where she striked him, turning off the water.  
“Just remain calm and wash off, ok sweetie?” She kissed his lips.  
Makoto then heard a knock.  
“U-Um, C-Come in!” She ran back into the main room, standing in a seductive pose.  
The door unlocked as Haru entered, smiling happily in a red bikini, her hair all the way down.  
"Hello my dear customer." Haru greeted.  
“H-Hey there cutie.” Makoto tried to sound seductive.  
Haru shut the door behind her, swaying her hips. They were almost hypnotic.  
“My dear customer, are you trying to seduce me?” Haru giggled.  
“H-How about you pour us both some wine?” Makoto requested.  
"Of course.” She poured the both of them drinks quickly.  
Due to Haru working, her serving skills were beyond imagination. Unknown to Makoto, she added a little something extra to her drink.  
"Did your husband summon me here?" Haru asked.  
“No I did.” She replied.  
“Oh? Why is that?" Haru asked.  
“H-Haru... I find you... Attractive.” Makoto confessed.  
"Oh my..." Haru giggled, handing Makoto a drink. "Though under the managers rules, you can only have a relation to the one she picked out for you."  
Makoto took the glass, drinking slowly. Haru’s smile turned into a grin as Makoto began to feel drowsy. Makoto was confused.  
“S-So sleepy...” She said weakly.  
"Heh. I know you're lipstick is fake. You think we workers are so silly?" Haru said, grabbing Makoto.  
“Please... Let me save you.” She begged.  
"Shhh..." She put her finger on Makoto’s lips. "Sleep."  
Before Makoto could give in, she pecked Haru on the lips. For a split second, a memory of the past flashed before Haru’s eyes. Haru shook as Makoto passed out in her arms. Being asleep, Makoto hoped what she just did would help in restoring Haru.

She awakened a short time later, unable to move. She was tied up, Haru sitting on her stomach, nude. She smiled; bouncing gently, dry humping her.  
"You must be punished for being naughty." Haru smiled, moaning softly. "Trying to make me leave my happy life."  
Makoto tried to speak, shaking in bliss.  
"Just watch. Let yourself be entranced. Then I shall take you to the manager for disobeying the rules.” Haru spoke warmly.  
“I-I'm sorry.” Makoto said.  
“Tehehe... Apologise when I am finished punishing you. You can look, but no touch." Haru drooled.  
“I-I'm sorry that I left you!” Makoto apologised.  
"Don't be sorry. It was a dream come true." Haru smiled. “If you didn't leave, I wouldn't be here now with Yusuke and all my friends!"  
“No! I really wanted to be with you, but things changed!” Makoto cried. “I... I had to work more, to stay on top of grades, I was made student council president!”  
Haru stopped bouncing, seeing tears stream down Makoto’s face.  
“I didn't think I would fall in love again so fast!” Makoto continued. “I wanted to be there for you when your father died, but I was afraid it would only hurt you more!”  
Haru’s eyes widened as she began to shake. Makoto’s words were sinking into her brain.  
"Sh-Shut up..." Haru said, holding her head.  
“I-I-I please... Some of this is motivated by your hate of what I did, I just know it.” Makoto explained.  
"No... No! I wanted to be with him!" Haru screamed, falling off the bed. “Shut up!”  
Makoto struggled out of the rope as Haru screamed more. She was cautious, watching Haru shake. Makoto broke free as Haru banged her head on the floor, screaming Yusuke’s name. Makoto got down on the floor, tears streaming down her face at her friend suffering.  
“If you love Yusuke, then help me save him!” Makoto begged.  
Haru let out one final scream before knocking herself out. Makoto panted, rubbing Haru’s head. She looked out into the bathroom, seeing Ren resting in the bathtub.  
“I'm sorry, I'll protect you both.” Makoto said to herself. “And that is a promise...”


	2. The Escape

Makoto slowly tied up Haru and removed the walkie-talkie from her pocket. Everything was going to plan more or less.  
“Alright...” Makoto smiled.  
She heard Ren groan more as she walked into the bathroom, seeing his eyes slowly open.  
“I’m sorry. I had the opportunity to save both you and Haru and I took it.” She explained.  
Ren opened his eyes, looking around, shivering.  
“ What...? Where...?” He spoke weakly.  
“Ren!” Makoto smiled.  
“Makoto...?” He looked at her, smiling weakly.  
“How are you feeling?” She asked.  
“I... Hurt... Cold...” He replied. “What happened?”  
Makoto explained the best she could of what happened. This included Shadow Sae taking over the planet, turning it into a casino complex, brainwashing everyone and even what he was forced to do with her. Ren couldn’t help but blush a little, embarrassed yet also humiliated. He then began to sob softly, shaking.  
“Oh god... What have I done...?” He cried.  
“Ren... It’s not your fault.” She spoke softly. “W-We can talk about that later, ok? Right now, we need to keep moving.”  
Ren nodded, getting out of the bathtub. He looked down, seeing he was only in Makoto’s underwear.  
“... I'm not even going to ask what your underwear is doing on me.” Ren sighed.  
Makoto giggled, handing him a butler outfit. He put them on slowly as she tried to wipe the black lipstick mark on his face.  
“No wait...” He stopped her. “We need to get out of here right?”  
Makoto nodded.  
“If people see me looking weird to them, we'll be back to where we started. I'll act like I'm still under your sisters’ control okay? That way, no one will get suspicious of you.” Ren explained.  
Makoto was impressed smiling.  
“It really is you.” She smiled. “Alright...”  
They both walked out of the bathroom.  
“Alright, where are we going?” Ren asked.  
“Right now, we can't attack her directly. Right now, we need a few maps, some food and water, and a car.” She replied. “I need maps cause I know not everyone is in this casino. She's too smart to do that.”  
“Well... I guess we can get the food and drink here. Just none of the special wine they have.” Ren nodded. “A car... I have no idea but I can get us a map.”  
“You remember where they are?” She questioned.  
“I remember a few things. Most is just a fuzz.” He answered. “Unfortunately, the maps will be in her office. If everyone is brainwashed, she's probably programmed them to know where everything is. She probably uses the maps to remind herself where everyone is.”  
“Right, sadly, this is gonna be like a heist... It'll take a lot of planning. We can't just attack, we need to do some work, even if it takes months or years.” She explained.  
“Once your sister finds out you aren't in prison, she'll lock this place down.” Ren warned. “I’ll go grab us the maps and supplies.”  
Ren looked at Haru tied up on the floor.  
“She's coming with us.” Makoto smiled. “She’s the only other person I could save.”  
“... You still love her don't you?” Ren sighed. “After all that I did... You should be with her.”  
He walked to the door, guilty. He opened it slowly.  
“... Do not leave this room. You'll be caught.” He said. “I'll get the maps. Just... Wake Haru up.”  
Makoto nodded as he left the room. She watched over Haru.

Ren took the elevator to the top floor where Shadow’s Sae’s office was. He thought about what Makoto explained to him.  
“I need to try and act... Brainwashed.” He told himself.  
The elevator doors opened at the top floor. He walked out, heading to Shadow Sae's office. He could see she was in there with her boots up on the desk. Ren had to be careful, his mind still recovering from the brainwashing.  
“Ah... I truly am amazing.’ She chuckled.  
He knocked cautiously.  
“Come in.” She ordered.  
Ren put on a wide smile, putting his arms down to his side, acting stiff as he entered.  
“Hello my Mistress.” He greeted.  
“Ah, Ren. How are you?” She smirked.  
“I am... Great Mistress.” He walked to the desk, bowing.  
“Tell me, how is Makoto?” She asked.  
“As... Uh, Amazing as always. She's... Becoming more and more... Craving pleasure...?” Ren said nervously.  
His mind still wasn’t all there as Shadow Sae watched him.  
“... Have any of the guards forced themselves on her? Insulted her? Taken advantage of her?” She questioned.  
“Not as far as I know Mistress.” He replied. “They... Obey your every command. I'm the only one who gets to be with her.”  
“Good. Some of my fellow employees can't handle my will and become more aggressive.” Shadow Sae smiled.  
“Of course I would never do that.” Ren told.  
“Good. I find out anyone hurt my little sister as I stomp their face in.” She threatened. “Just keep doing what you are doing Ren.  
“As you wish... M-Mistress.” Ren bowed.  
Shadow Sae started to get suspicious as she grinned. Ren looked at her beauty, unable to think straight. He tried to remain strong.  
“What is it you need anyways?” She asked. “I am planning on picking out a wife for me.”  
“O-Oh? You are Mistress?” He asked intrigued.  
“Indeed. I'm thinking of using that girl who played Shogi to stand in for an actual priest.” Shadow Sae smirked.  
“I-I see.” Ren nodded.  
“... Is something wrong?” Shadow Sae glared at him.  
“No... Mistress.” He fibbed.  
She stood up from her chair, walking over to him, looking over Ren’s body.  
“Be honest. Have you ever wanted to date me?” She smiled.  
“No Mistress. I... Only live to please your sister...” Ren smiled back weakly.  
“Do you want a kiss?” She grinned.  
“I do not believe that is a good idea Mistress.” He replied.  
It was that response to when Shadow Sae knew that he was out of trance. She had an idea to herself to punish Ren for breaking out of the trance and trying to act like his brainwashed self. She leant in close, whispering in his ear.  
“When I find out how you hurt my sister, I'll make you beg for mercy.” She threatened, her voice so powerful.  
“I-I-I haven't hurt her... Sh-Shadow Sae.” Ren shook. “I-I mean Mistress.”  
“Your shaking says other wise. What do you want?” Shadow Sae raised her voice.  
“... May I have a copy of the maps of your finest casinos please Mistress?” Ren asked.  
“Do you want them? Get them yourself.” She commanded.  
“Yes Mistress.” He bowed. “Thank you Mistress. They are for Makoto.”  
He walked over to the counter, trying to find the maps.  
“Did she always want them?” She asked.  
“I am... Not sure Mistress.” He replied. “She wanted something to keep her entertained while I am not with her.”  
Shadow Sae smirked, ready to mess with his mind.  
“So, when you were on top of her all those times, you can't say whether or not she wanted it?” She grinned.  
“I only aim to please her and make her a satisfied customer.” Ren tried to sound convincing. “Whatever... Makoto wants.”  
“Did she ever say no?” She smirked, walking up to him.  
“She did Mistress. But... You instructed me to make sure she has pleasure at the times you set for me.” Ren said, remembering what Makoto told him.  
The doors suddenly shut as Shadow Sae stood directly behind him. Ren tried to remain calm as she rubbed his cheek.  
“So, you... Forced yourself onto her?” She questioned.  
Ren couldn’t answer, only gulping.  
“Trying to escape guilt now... Are we?” She chuckled. “I know you're out of trance.”  
Ren began to sweat, his cover blown. He clenched his fist, smiling.  
“This is for making me force myself upon your sister!” He yelled, going in to attack her.  
She dodged, giving off an evil grin, glaring into his eyes.  
“Oh, I see.” She smiled. “I know that you weren't completely under my control since day one.”  
She began to twist his mind using her skills.  
“H-Huh?” Ren questioned. “I... Y-You think I wanted to do this? You made me! I don't know much of what you made me do. Makoto told me that much!”  
“You think I'm the type to allow anyone to rape my sister?!” Shadow Sae began to yell.  
Ren was frightened yet mesmerized by her voice and beauty.  
“W-Well I don't know! But you think I wanted to?!”  
He grabbed her, pinning her down to the ground.  
“Maybe.” She grinned. “ Or maybe Makoto is telling you what you wanted to hear.”  
Ren was silent, blinking.  
“You had to think about that! Maybe... Maybe your mind just became weak.” She laughed. “And you wanted to do what you wanted.”  
“Sh-Shut up. You played with my mind. And you're doing it now!” Ren shouted back.  
“When it comes to things like this, I don't play.” She said firmly.  
“You've turned the world into a giant casino!” He pinned her harder. “Of course you play!”  
She just responded by leaning in, kissing him on the lips. He shook, pulling away. He tried to speak, only able to rest his head against Shadow Sae’s his body and mind weakening again. He fell into her trap.  
“Oh, you're going to pay for this.” She grinned. “For doing whatever you wanted with my sister.”  
He drooled as she grinned.  
‘Time to complete this reverse psychology.’ She thought.  
“At attention!” She commanded.  
Ren immediately stood up, his hands at his side. She stood up, towering over him.  
“I know my sister is trying to escape right?” She smirked.  
“That is correct Mistress.” He confessed.  
“I'll let you go... With my sister.” She explained. “You'll act like you were able to get by. But as you stay with and help her, you're going to act more aggressive. Make her question whether or not she can really love you. You'll be punished for your actions against me.”  
“As you command Mistress.” Ren obeyed, drooling.  
“... I may not even need to do anything to make her question whether or not she's doing the right thing being with you once she finds out the ‘truth’.” She explained. “Just know that I'll be here. Ready to embrace her with a hug when she runs in crying because of you!”  
“I did... What you commanded... Mistress.” Ren drooled, his eyes teary.  
“I would never do something so harsh.” Shadow Sae lied. “I never said to have your way with her!”  
She grabbed a glass bottle of wine, smacking it against his head. He stood there, taking it as tears fell from his eyes.  
“Go now and accept your fate!” She ordered.  
“Yes Mistress.” He obeyed, taking the maps and leaving the office.  
Shadow Sae crossed her arms, smirking.  
“This should bring my sister to my side.” She told herself.

Meanwhile, Makoto watched as Haru slowly woke up. Haru blinked, groaning.  
“H-Haru!” Makoto smiled.  
“Makoto?” Haru questioned.  
“It’s me.” She smiled.  
Haru smiled weakly, looking away.  
“I-I’m so sorry...” She apologised.  
“So am I.” Makoto apologised too.  
“Release me... I wanna get out of here and find Yusuke.” Haru requested.  
“Of course...” Makoto nodded.  
She untied Haru carefully as she stood still, thinking deeply about where Yusuke was. Makoto looked at Haru’s lips, wiping the lipstick off her. She smiled softly as the door opened, Ren walking into the kitchen, not saying a word.  
“I have plan to bring all of this to an end.” Makoto smiled.  
She explained it to Haru, Ren listening in from the kitchen. The two women were unaware of what had happened to him outside this room.  
“Good plan.” Haru complimented. “We have our leader and our analyst.”  
"Makoto will lead us too." Ren said from the kitchen in an unusual tone of voice.  
Makoto nodded as Haru began to feel worried, never hearing her friend: Ren talk like that before.

Time passed as the three set up a camp deep in the forest. Makoto and Haru were sat around a small campfire Makoto was setting up whilst Ren was sat at a nearby lake, a gun next to him. Haru curled up, as she couldn’t stop thinking about her beloved Yusuke. Makoto was concerned about her friend.  
“... I'm sorry for breaking up with you and not talking with you again until we became Phantom Thieves...” Makoto said.  
“It's alright. That's the distant past now.” Haru sighed.  
“I guess so yeah...” Makoto sighed back.  
“Those maps... Yusuke's not in any of the casinos we've been to so far. And Shadow Saw is looking for us as we speak.” Haru said nervously.  
“She won’t find us here.” Makoto reassured. “We just wait for now.”  
“With Ren...?” Haru questioned. “I mean... He’s our friend but... He's been acting... Not like himself since he got those maps. He's more aggressive, upset. Likes to be alone a lot.”  
Makoto was silent, thinking.  
“... It’s just... It doesn't seem like that's Ren anymore.” Haru said upset. “Something’s wrong with him.  
“I'll go talk to him.” Makoto replied.  
She stood up and walked towards Ren. He had his hand against the gun, just looking at his reflection in the lake.  
“What do you want?” Ren snapped.  
“Ren... Are you ok?” She asked him.  
“I'm fine. Just leave me alone.” He answered, not even glancing at her.  
“A-Are you sure?” Makoto questioned.  
“Yes!” He yelled. “Now go away! Go be with your girlfriend.”  
Makoto was confused, sitting next to him.  
“She isn't my girlfriend.” She assured. “Ren. What's wrong?”  
Ren began to shake, shaking his head also.  
“I... I don't deserve you.” He spoke softly.  
“Don't start this again. Even if I wanted to date her, she doesn't love me anymore. I love you, Ren.” She smiled.  
He began to cry, shaking. All the things Shadow Sae told him began to be too painful to bottle up. Makoto put her arm round him, hugging him softly.  
“No... You can't love me!” he cried. “I did awful things to you!”  
“Ren! I don't want to think about it!” Makoto argued.  
“I raped you!” He pushed her away. “And you still love me!?”  
“Maybe I'm just trying to reason! I'm lucky I'm even alive! After that... I wanted to just curl up and die.” Makoto sighed.  
Ren was silent, grabbing his gun.  
“... I love you. You're all I have left.” Makoto spoke calmly.  
“You have Haru.” He replied. “... You even have your sister.”  
“She doesn't love me.” Makoto said. “Otherwise we wouldn’t be here now.”  
“She does. She cares about you so, so much.” Ren faced her.  
“I don't know ok?” Makoto replied. “I just... Want someone I can kiss and say I love you to.”  
“I'm not that one!” He cried. “After all I did... And she didn't even tell me to do that.”  
“Huh?” Makoto blinked.  
“Shadow Sae... She didn't tell me to rape you.” He shook in fear.  
Makoto didn’t know what to do. She slowly moved away and vomited into the lake. She couldn’t believe what she heard.  
“Sh-She’s lying... Sh-She has to be...” Makoto shook.  
“She told me that... When I went to get the maps. I'm a monster.” Ren cried. “Shadow Sae didn’t lie.”  
He got a flask out, drinking it.  
“Go back to your sister. She'll take care of you.” He said as he drunk.  
Makoto’s patience wore thin as she slapped him, making him drop the flask. Black liquid slowly leaked out of it as Makoto watched in shock.  
“O-Oh god!” She gasped. “You're under her control again!”  
“I deserved that slap... And more.” Ren sighed. “She said she didn't order me to have sex with you. I hurt you... And she wants me to pay for my crimes.”  
“... Just shut up.” Makoto said sternly.  
“As you wish.” He replied, pointing the gun to his head.  
Makoto gasped, moving close to him again.  
“No wait, don't!” She pleaded.  
He only shook, his finger rubbing the trigger gently. She looked into his eyes, seeing he was hurting so badly from all this guilt. Not just that, but Shadow Sae had found a way to break him so much. But she still couldn’t let him die.  
“Please don't!” She cried.  
She moved in to kiss him, holding him tight.  
“I...” He cried. “ Don’t... Deserve you...”  
Makoto took the gun slowly, throwing it away.  
“I love you... I can't lose you! I don't wanna be alone!” Makoto began to cry in sadness and fear. “I won’t let you kill yourself!”  
“You have Haru...” He replied.  
“But I love you!” Makoto cried, holding him tighter. “Don’t go... Don’t go...”  
Ren looked at her face, full of sadness. He just rested his face into Makoto, crying too.

The next morning arrived as Makoto keeps Ren in a sleeping bag. He sweats while sleeping, still not calmed down from everything that has happened. Haru rubbed his head, Makoto telling her what had happened last night.  
“He’s badly broken.” Makoto said worried.  
“He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't!” Haru said.  
“I don't know what to do anymore, Haru... If she’s broken him...” Makoto began.  
However, her speech was cut short as they heard something coming this way. She stood up with Haru, looking out into the distance.  
“I... W-We try to save the world. The 3 of us!” Haru gasped. “W-We need to move.”  
Makoto nodded, though even she knew that there was no way he was going to be able to get up now and run. Haru looked worried.  
“W-We need to carry him.” Haru said worried. “Your sister... She'll catch up to us. We need to stall her!”  
“... I’ll do it.” Makoto nodded. “She won’t hurt me.”  
“Makoto...” Haru shook.  
“I’ll be alright okay? Just get him to a safe place.” Makoto smiled weakly.  
“A-Alright. I’ll stay close in case she tries something funny.” Haru nodded.  
She lifted up Ren, making him stand up. She led him deeper into the forest as Makoto watched. She turned, taking a deep breath in as she stood her ground.  
It didn’t take long till she saw many people dressed in black latex one pieces pulling a rickshaw with Shadow Sae sat on it, looking high and mighty. She smiled at the sight of Makoto, signalling the rickshaw to halt. She got off, walking towards Makoto.  
“Dear sister.” She greeted.  
“... Didn’t expect you to leave your casino.” Makoto crossed her arms.  
“I had to come find you. I can't believe you escaped and went to live in the cold and dark outdoors...” Shadow Sae explained, looking around. “... Alone?”  
“What is it you want?” Makoto asked.  
“I want you to come back you poor thing.” She smirked. “You can't be here with terrible things around you. The dark... The cold... The people you are maybe travelling with... Ren maybe?”  
“I'm not telling.” Makoto refused to answer.  
Shadow Sae just smirked more, snapping her fingers. The black latex slaves began to patrol and wonder around the area, searching for anyone else. Makoto sighs, looking at Shadow Sae stand over her.  
“You shouldn't be with a rapist.” She put her hands on her sister’s cheeks. “I don't want you hurt.”  
“You made him do it!” Makoto protested.  
“I didn't tell him to rape you.” She argued calmly, rubbing her sisters cheeks. “Come home. We'll find you someone new who will treat you like a goddess.”  
“You... You don't love me as a sister.” Makoto stepped back. “You only see me as a prize!”  
Shadow Sae chuckled, stepping forward.  
“Well, at least someone is smarter than that stupid young man you have a crush on!” She grabbed Makoto’s wrist, only to be head-butted.  
“I didn't want to do this.” Shadow Sae sighed, taking the hit. “But I will brainwash the same way as I had to with Ren. The one kiss didn't work. I had to go for more... Extreme methods. And I thought getting him to satisfy you whether you wanted or not would be enough to break you!”  
Makoto blinked, shocked at what her sister just said. It was then she knew that what Ren was told wasn’t true. Shadow Sae grabbed her again, picking her up and throwing her into the rickshaw. One of the black latex slaves held her down as Shadow Sae looked around.  
“Anything or anyone?” She asked.  
“Nothing Mistress.” A slave replied. “Just a flask and a gun near the lake.”  
Shadow Sae just smirked as Makoto shook.  
“Ren... Haru.” She said softly. “Help...”  
“Haru eh? Has she taken her life like your boyfriend?” Shadow Sae laughed.  
“She’s long gone.” She replied.  
“Pity.” Shadow Sae rolled her eyes, walking back to her rickshaw. “Yusuke is my personal artist, painting portraits of me. “She could've met him. But oh well.”  
She got back on her rickshaw, putting her boot against Makoto’s head, pinning her down.  
“It’s time to go home.” She snapped her fingers.  
Her black latex slaves rushed back, pulling them away from the area.  
‘Haru... Ren... Where are you...?’ Makoto thought before looking up at Shadow Sae, looking so dominant.  
“Are you going make me your sex slave or something?” Makoto questioned.  
“Is that what you really want?” Shadow Sae chuckled.  
“I want to know that somewhere in you, you care for me.” Makoto pleaded.  
“Oh I do. That's why you aren't a sex slave parading around.” Shadow Sae assured her. “I have plans for you little sister.”  
Makoto was dragged away, no sign of Ren or Haru. Had something happened to them? The only thing Makoto noticed was one of the slaves was missing. But this didn’t seem to matter to her big sister.

A few days passed as Makoto had already gone through a few things with Shadow Sae watching over her. She was in a private bedroom inside of Shadow Sae’s Casino. Where Shadow Sae was always in her usual uniform, she had ordered her employees to dress Makoto the same way. Shadow Sae always wore extremely thick black eyeliner and black lipstick with a black spiked choker and a hat that resembled an American flapper from the 1920s, with a golden rose on it. She wore a revealing black dress with purple laces, which exposed the centre of her torso and her right leg. Her right leg was decorated with fishnet stockings and wore a pair of black boots. To match, she wore long black gloves. Makoto was dressed so much like this too excluding the lipstick, gloves, choker and hat. Instead, Makoto wore a collar round her neck that read: ‘Best Sister’. The employees showed her appearance to her with a mirror, as all that she processed in her mind was if Ren and Haru were safe. She shook, looking so much like her sister now. The employees took her wrists gently, carrying her to Shadow Sae’s office. Makoto saw Shadow Sae sat behind her desk, her boots up on it as she read a newspaper. Without even looking up, she snapped her fingers as the other employees left, leaving the two sisters alone in the office. Once they left, Shadow Sae looked, putting the newspaper down.  
“My dear sister, you look gorgeous!” Shadow Sae clapped.  
Makoto looked down at the ground silently. That silence was broken when Shadow Sae clicked her fingers before pointing to her boots.  
“Polish these for me please.” She commanded.  
“Why should I?” Makoto questioned.  
“Good little sisters listen to their older sisters.” Shadow Sae smirked. “Besides, you want me to use this again?”  
She held up a remote with a single button on it as Makoto’s eyes widened. Whenever the button was pressed, Makoto would feel unusual and pleasurable thoughts, which would end in nightmares, scaring her yet making her more willing to comply with her sister’s orders.  
“I...” Makoto shook.  
“Come on...” Shadow Sae grinned, pointing to her boots.  
Makoto walked over slowly, kneeling down at her desk.  
“Do you want me to smell them too?” Makoto asked.  
“Is that a request I hear?” She smiled.  
“Yes... Sister.” Makoto sighed.  
“Then of course you can!” She snapped her fingers. “Get busy. And don't forget to say that mantra we practiced about me being a good sister.”  
Makoto began to polish and sniffed gently.  
“Good Sisters love their big sister. Good sisters obey their big sister. Older and bigger means smarter.” Makoto recited her mantra.  
“Good Makoto!” She cheered. “See? Isn't this better? Just you and I having fun like sisters. How's the smell?”  
“Stinky... So stinky sis.” Makoto sniffed more.  
“Good or bad?” She glared at Makoto.  
“Good...” Makoto looked away.  
Shadow Sae smirked. The process she was going through to break her sister was working. She looked at her hand, covered in rings and jewels her customers and employees had won for her. It was time for Shadow Sae to finish her sisters reforming.  
“Shall we see if I can break you little sis?” She chuckled. “Of course you don't need to answer that.”  
She snapped her fingers.  
“My boots. Take them off.” She commanded. “Let's see the prizes I have. The beautiful toerings on my toes like my rings on my fingers.”  
Makoto nodded.  
“Go right...” Shadow Sae began before the speakers suddenly produced a voice.  
“Mistress. We have an intruder. A thief robbing your casino." The voice spoke.  
Shadow Sae sighed, kicking Makoto away gently. She left a pair of boots next to her sister.  
“Stay here sister.” She commanded, walking to the door. “I have my sister back for almost a day and already shits gone down.”  
She opened the door, leaving, locking the door behind her. Makoto stayed knelt on the floor shaking. She started thinking about what her mind and actions were coming to as she heard a knock against the ceiling. She looked up, seeing Ren in the vents looking worried.  
“A-Ren!’ Makoto smiled.  
He lowered down, dropping to the ground.  
“What happened to you?” He asked.  
“I...” She stuttered.  
“... Are you under her spell?” He shook, looking at Makoto’s collar.  
“Sis loves me...” She only said.  
She moved down, sniffing her sister’s boots as Ren held her back.  
“Control yourself Makoto!” Ren pleaded. “Come on, we need to go!”  
“Why...?” She questioned.  
Ren was worried, standing her up.  
“This isn't you. Snap out of it. Your sister is controlling you!” He argued.  
“No... I can't leave her or let her die!” Makoto cried out.  
Ren kissed her deeply, trying to get her to break free.  
“Makoto... Look into reality.” He pleaded. “I love you... Don't give up on everything you worked so hard for.”  
Makoto looked down, thinking.  
“You can do it. You are Makoto Niijima. You are strong.” He continued. “You saved Haru and me to help stop your sister.”  
“... Ren... Haru...” She mumbled.  
“Remember?” He said.  
Makoto slowly nodded. Ren picked her up, putting her over his shoulder. She felt like she was going to pass out, her mind overloading. He climbed back into the vents, as Ren was so worried for her. She passed out, entering into a dream, unsure of what was happening herself. All she saw was Shadow Sae smirking down at her from above.  
“Sis...” Makoto said weakly.  
“That’s right.” She grinned.  
“Are you here to help me...?” Makoto asked.  
“Yes... What do you need help with?” She questioned.  
She sat down on a seat, putting her boots on Makoto’s head, still smirking.  
“I-I feel weak...” Makoto replied.  
“Because you keep resisting me.” She sighed.  
She moved her hand downwards, showing off her jewelled hand.  
“Aren't they beautiful? Look at all my winnings. My prizes!” She grinned.  
Makoto couldn’t resist the accessories. They were so perfect, so beautiful.  
“Pretty...” Makoto only responded.  
Shadow Sae then slipped off her boots, showing off her toerings.  
“Give in to me.” Shadow Sae commanded.  
Makoto stared at the accessories on Shadow Sae’s fingers and toes, her mind getting even fuzzier. Makoto began to feel like she could actually be happy at her sister’s side.  
“Pretty rings...” Makoto smiled. “Can... I have two lovers if I do so...? Ren... Haru...”  
“Hm...” Shadow Sae wiggled her toes at Makoto. “Haru yes. Ren, maybe not. He's been a bad man. I’ll need to... Process him a bit.”  
“Toes... Wiggle...” Makoto chuckled smiling more. “Pretty...”  
Shadow Sae smirked, showing her biggest and prettiest toering to her little sister.  
“Kiss it. And you shall be mine.” Shadow Sae ordered. “You will obey your big sister and never make me unhappy. Do not resist, kiss my ring. I will give you jewels, lovers, prizes as well, but you will be mine.”  
Makoto drooled, unable to resist her sister’s power anymore. She moved her face close, kissing her sisters toering as everything suddenly turned white.

Makoto woke up under Shadow Sae’s desk, seeing her sister’s toeringed feet in her face as she could hear a conversation from above. Makoto could see she was still dressed just like Shadow Sae, though her hands now had some rings on it, just like Shadow Sae promised. A barely dressed Naoto was talking to Shadow Sae.  
“Marvellous! Now get back to work Naoto!” Shadow Sae commanded.  
“Yes Mistress.” Naoto replied, leaving the office.  
Makoto could hear the door shut as Shadow Sae’s toes wiggled against her face.  
“Are you awake yet sister?” She asked.  
“Toes...” Makoto only spoke.  
“It’s yes big sister.” Shadow Sae grinned.  
“Yes big sis.” Makoto smiled.  
Shadow Sae moved her feet off Makoto’s face, lifting her onto her lap.  
“Good morning sister.” Shadow Sae said.  
“Morning... What did I miss?” Makoto asked, not sure what was going on. “Is this a dream...?”  
“No. Your two lovers were taking you away when you cried out for your sister to rescue you. And I did.” Shadow Sae explained. “Aren't I such a caring big sister?”  
She kissed Makoto’s forehead as Makoto nodded, smiling.  
“Thank you for rescuing me.” Makoto thanked.  
The doors opened suddenly as Makoto saw a barely dressed Ren and Haru walk in, pushing in trolleys of jewels and cash.  
“Look at you stupid sister.” Shadow Sae grinned. “I gave you all this and you're giving it all back to me just so I can call you to serve me more often. Silly, stupid sister.”  
Shadow Sae giggled as Makoto laughed too smiling.  
“I'm so glad we got that fiasco out the way with you trying to escape. You shouldn't be thinking what is best for you. And you know why that is?” Shadow Sae asked.  
“Because my sister knows what is best!” Makoto replied. “Good Sisters love their big sister. Good sisters obey their big sister. Older and bigger means smarter.”  
“That’s right!” Shadow Sae smiled. “Now why don't you take your two toys and have fun? I have some matters to prepare for.”  
Makoto nodded. She stood up, smiling, snapping her fingers. Ren and Haru stood at attention as the three of them walked out, all completely broken by Shadow Sae. Shadow Sae watched them leave in a zombie-like fashion as she smirked, looking out the window.  
“At last, my empire is now complete!” She laughed. “My sister now listens to me!”  
Her laugh echoed around the office, being heard by Makoto, Ren and Haru. They continued walking, brainwashed by the charm, beauty and will of Shadow Sae: Ruler of this world covered in casinos.


	3. Best Sisters Forever

Shadow Sae went through her wardrobe, early in the morning. Inside was just multiple of the same usual outfit she always wore. She was in just a purple bikini smiling.  
‘Which one...?’ She thought.  
She suddenly heard the door open. Naoto in just a golden bikini walked in, pushing a trolley of cash and prizes.  
“Hello Naoto.” Shadow Sae smiled.  
“Hello Mistress.” Naoto bowed.  
“How much did you make last night?” She asked.  
Naoto smiled, reaching into her bra, pulling out about 30,000 cash. She handed it to Shadow Sae.  
“Thank you.” She grinned. “Were you up all night?”  
“Yes Mistress.” Naoto replied. “I was busy watching your seductive tape.”  
“Very good.” She smirked. “Bring Makoto in here. I need her.”  
“As you wish Mistress.” Naoto bowed, leaving the room like a zombie.  
Shadow Sae sat back at her desk, looking at her boots as she waited. She checked the CCTV, seeing everyone doing what she made them do so well. So many winnings being won for just her.  
“So much power!” Shadow Sae laughed. “Although...”  
She was interrupted as the door opened. Ren and Haru walked in, only wearing underwear and chokers that read: 'Little sisters property' on it. Ren carried Makoto so gracefully while Haru pushed in a trolley of jewels and diamonds. Shadow Sae smiled as Ren put Makoto down.  
“Thank you my lovers.” She thanked, kissing both of them passionately in front of her big sister.  
Shadow Sae chuckled.  
“Now go back to the room and make out with each other while I spend a wonderful time with my sister.” Makoto commanded.  
They both nodded, took a bow as they left the room. Makoto immediately smiled happily at Shadow Sae, drooling a little.  
“Good to see you fully changed.” Shadow Sae commented.  
“Thank you sister. I just want to make my sister happy!” Makoto cheered.  
“My wedding is soon as you know.” Shadow Sae said.  
“I know! It’s most wonderful.” Makoto knelt down. “Well I hope she will treat you right.”  
“Of course she will.” She smirked. “What have you been up to?”  
“Keeping my lovers in check and winning all these jewels and diamonds for you of course.” Makoto reported.  
“Such a good, little sister.” Shadow Sae rubbed her sisters head with her decorated hand.  
“Good Sisters love their big sister. Good sisters obey their big sister. Older and bigger means smarter.” Makoto said her mantra.  
“Are you free later?’ Shadow Sae asked, stroking Makoto’s hair.  
“Of course I am!” Makoto nuzzled her hand. “Why do you ask sister?”  
“We're going for a trip. You and me. To the only place that isn't covered the lights of my casinos.” She explained. “I need you to change into something more... Formal.”  
“Yes sister.” Makoto obeyed, standing up.  
“Your old clothes.” Shadow Sae said. “I want you to wear your old clothes. “We're going to pay our respects.”  
Shadow Sae stood up and walked over to Makoto. She wiped the mascara off Makoto looking serious.  
“We're going to the cemetery.” Shadow Sae said. “It's that time of the month.”  
“See... Father?” Makoto’s eyes widened.  
Shadow Sae nodded as Makoto twitched. Shadow Sae pushed a button on the desk telephone.  
“I want a car. Nothing luxurious or fancy.” Shadow Sae commanded.  
"As you wish Mistress. Please wait downstairs in the parking bay outside when you are ready." The voice from the telephone replied.  
“Hurry it up sister.” She clapped her hands. "I need to get dressed too."  
“Of course... Sister.” Makoto replied.

After Makoto had gotten dressed, they both entered into a normal, looking black car as Shadow Sae drove. Shadow Sae was wearing the outfit her other self would normally wear if she was still around. It wasn't normal for Shadow Sae to dress this way or drive or even leave her Casino to go somewhere unknown. Makoto had noticed this too as the spell began to weaken. She rubbed her head, seeing one of Shadow Sae’s eyes turn normal while the other stayed golden. Her eyes widened in shock. They drove up to the cemetery, looking the same as it did before Shadow Sae took over. They both got out the car, as Makoto remained silent, walking to the grave of their deceased father. They both looked down at the grave at Makoto blinked again. The grave read their fathers name on it.  
“O-Oh father...” Makoto said sadly.  
“I'm getting married, father.” Shadow Sae said calmly. “The one I've chosen, the one I love. They're amazing.”  
Her smile for a little bit was sincere and honest. Makoto blinked, feeling more like her old self as she looked at her Shadow sister. She still didn’t know what had happened to her real sister. Though it was unusual for her to see her Shadow sister act the same way as her real sister would to what was happening. Shadow Sae turned to Makoto, seeing she had snapped out of her power a little bit.  
“You can run or attack me if you wish. I may be selfish, but I still know when to do the right thing and honour the dead.” Shadow Sae explained. “Though if you run, I’ll catch you little sister.”  
“I... You cared for him too? A Shadow...” Makoto said confused, stepping back from the grave.  
“We have the same feelings. My Shadow and normal self.” Shadow Sae explained.  
“... Father wouldn't want this world... Like this.” Makoto cried softly.  
“Now isn’t the time for this.” Shadow Sae replied.  
They both looked at the grave again.  
“... I'm sorry father.” Makoto apologised. “I... I wasn’t strong enough.”  
Shadow Sae sighed as Makoto put her hand against the tombstone.  
“I hope... You're resting easily.” Makoto cried. “Away from this world!”  
Shadow Sae hugged Makoto tight as she cried against her Shadow sister.  
“Things are fine.” Shadow Sae said calmly before snapping her fingers.  
Her eyes widened as she just gave a wide smile at Shadow Sae. Shadow Sae grinned.  
“You, father and my fiancée are the only people I care about.” Shadow Sae smiled. “And you will listen to me sister. I know what is best.”  
She rubbed Makoto’s cheek, making her look into her own eyes.  
“I love you.” Shadow Sae said.  
“I love you too sister.” Makoto smiled.  
“Come on, let’s get some food and you can get a closer look at my jewels, especially my toerings. We both know how much you love them.” Shadow Sae grinned.  
“Anything for big sis!” Makoto smiled.  
They both walked away from the grave, heading back into the car to return to the world where Shadow Sae is the superior ruler of Earth.


	4. Another Casino, Another Servant

Shadow Sae walked through one of her many casinos, grinning to herself. She had visited this one to make sure everything was going smoothly in her casino world. She holds a red leash in her hand that had a purple bikini lady: Haru Okumura attached to it. She followed Shadow Sae from behind, blushing softly. Shadow Sae had requested one of her little sister: Makoto’s servants to accompany her on this outing.  
“You're quite a cute one.” Shadow Sae commented, not looking back at her.  
“Thank you Ma'am.” Haru blushed.  
“How is my little sister treating you?” She asked.  
“Perfect Ma'am.” Haru replied. “She likes her feet being treated by myself and Ren like Mistress does to yours.”  
“Fantastic.” She grinned, pulling the leash towards her as she walked to speed up Haru’s pacing.  
“Did you call to say I’m checking in on Tae?” She asked.  
“Y-Yes Ma’am.” Haru replied.  
They continued walking on, Haru looking down at Shadow Sae’s boots, knowing her toes had toerings on them.  
“You obey my feet, Haru don’t you?” She grinned.  
“I do... I obey everything about you Ma'am.” Haru answered.  
“Very good girl.” She said. “When we stop, maybe I’ll let you taste the ruler of this worlds feet while she does her business... Only if you beg.”  
“Please my Mistress's Mistress, allow me to grovel and worship your amazing, perfect feet.” Haru begged. “I want this excitement and need to make you happy, whatever it takes!”  
“Heh, fine.” Shadow Sae laughed.  
They both walked towards the main office for the casino. Shadow Sae had forced Tae to watch out for this casino, collecting and counting the money before it was sent to her. They entered where two men in only bow ties stood in front of the desk at attention, Tae sat in the chair behind the desk, counting the money that was Shadow Sae’s.  
“Tae.” She smiled.  
Tae looked up at her, the two enslaved men, setting a chair in front of Shadow Sae to sit on. She sat, dragging Haru on the floor in front of her.  
“Haru, you can worship them now.” She ordered.  
“Thank you Ma’am!” Haru smiled.  
She took off Shadow Sae’s boots immediately and began to suck on each one of Shadow Sae’s toes slowly while her and Tae began to talk.  
“How are you?” She asked.  
“... Fine Mistress.” Tae replied.  
The two butlers stood behind Tae’s chair at attention as Tae began to sweat a little.  
“I’m good.” She replied. “Now tell me what’s troubling you.”  
“... Nothing is troubling me Mistress.” Tae answered.  
Haru sucked on Shadow Sae’s big toe, moaning to herself. Shadow Sae placed her free foot on Haru’s head hard.  
“Don’t bullshit me Tae.” Shadow Sae argued.  
This made Tae sweat even more as the two butlers looked down at her. Haru ignored the conversation, focusing on her Mistress’s foot, sucking on her big toe hard.  
“Sorry Mistress.” Tae apologised.  
“Tell me then. What’s wrong?” She questioned.  
“You married yet?” Tae sighed.  
“Heh. Don't you remember being at the reception? How we fucked hard in front of you, her screaming how I was better than you'd ever be?” Shadow Sae smirked.  
“I... I don't remember that...” Tae teared up.  
Tae and Sadayo were lovers before Shadow Sae’s take over. After that, Tae never saw her again till the wedding.  
“So, how’s my business?” She asked.  
“I... Great. Counting all the money that belongs to you Mistress.” Tae tried not to cry.  
“Do you enjoy my gifts I give you?” She asked.  
“Which ones...?” Tae asked.  
“You know the ones I mean.” She grinned.  
“... Do you mean the dirty underwear of yours and your wife?” Tae glared.  
“Indeed.” Shadow Sae laughed, wiggling her toes.  
Haru’s eyes followed the movements of Shadow Sae’s toes as she licked in between them, moaning to herself. Tae looked away, gritting her teeth in anger at Shadow Sae’s question. Shadow Sae looked up at the butlers smirking.  
“Boys. How does the doctor act in the bedroom?” She asked.  
“Upset Mistress." One of the butlers replied.  
“She always curls up at night and sobs." The other butler responded  
“Do you help her in anyway?” Shadow Sae questioned.  
"Yes Mistress. We help her as you instruct by making her moans loud and exciting." They both smirk.  
Shadow Sae stroked her free foot through Haru’s hair as she kept worshipping.  
“Good girl. Get in deep.” Shadow Sae ordered, looking down at Haru.  
She looked back up at Tae, grinning.  
“Is that so?” Shadow Sae replied in a seductive voice.  
"We would never disobey you Mistress." One of the butlers bowed.  
Tae looked down at Haru worshipping Shadow Sae’s foot, not wanting to speak anymore in the subject. What she did at night was true though no matter how much she wanted to spend the night crying, the butlers of Shadow Sae insisted on pleasing her at night to have enjoyment in her life. Shadow Sae considered herself not to be a monster, wanting her enslaved beings to be eternally happy serving her and living in her casino world.  
“I'm going to adopt your precious Miwa-chan” Shadow Sae smirked.  
Tae looked up in shock, standing up in protest.  
“No!” Tae cried out, only for the butlers to grab her shoulders, sitting her back down on the chair.  
“Why not?” She asked.  
“S-She... Doesn't want... A mum like you.” Tae answered nervously, the butlers looking down at her in disgust.  
No one was allowed to talk down or say bad things about Shadow Sae, the butlers ready to punish her. Shadow Sae shook her head to that, shrugging it off.  
“And Kawakami wanted a fiancé like you?” Shadow Sae smirked.  
Tae only let out tears that ran down her cheeks.  
“Tae. I know what you are.” Shadow Sae grinned. “To be blunt, you're pathetic. In every light of the term, you're a pathetic human being, with no backbone who prefers to hide away in her little Clinic home. You have no courage, just a pathetic ego that would probably sell others out to live. You never really go nude as you see the sad little woman you are with out all your 'super goth' fashion. You think people find you cool in it, when really... They just laugh.”  
Tae only burst out crying, shaking and curling up in her chair.  
“Silent.” Shadow Sae commanded.  
Tae only cried, leaving one of the butlers to cover her mouth with their hand. The other butler wiped her eyes of tears.  
“I have a special present for you.” Shadow Sae said.  
She smiled, stroking her foot once more on Haru’s head as she sucked on Shadow Sae’s heel hard. Tae only cried, muffled by the butler’s hand, looking at her.  
“That door in the medication room is finally unlocked.” Shadow Sae announced.  
Tae’s eyes widened. She wasn’t allowed near any medical equipment since Shadow Sae took over. Especially now when Tae could use them for her own benefit.  
“That's all I'm going to say.” She said.  
"Mistress, won't she use it on herself though?" One of the butlers questioned.  
“Oh no, no. Not the door to the medication room. The one in it.” Shadow Sae laughed.  
The butlers smirked as Tae looked confused.  
“You two may go. Tae has to do this on her own.” Shadow Sae ordered.  
"Yes Mistress." They both bowed.  
They walked towards the door to leave as Tae calmed down a little, looking at Shadow Sae in sadness and anger.  
“Take Haru with you.” Shadow Sae ordered. “Take her to one of the bars and lounges. Have a good time.”  
One of the butlers walked as Shadow Sae handed the leash to them. He pulled as Haru gave one final kiss to her foot as she stood up, being led out by them.  
“Please do not damage her.” Shadow Sae commanded.  
The door shut, leaving Shadow Sae and Tae alone.  
“... You going to go check it out?” She asked.  
“... You gonna follow me?” Tae asked.  
“I will.” Shadow Sae responded.  
Tae stood up.  
“... I hate you.” She said, feeling an immediate slap against her cheek.  
“I know, and I love it.” Shadow Sae smirked.  
Tae walked out the room, feeling Shadow Sae spank her ass, following her from behind.

They walked to the medication room as Tae stood, looking at it. Shadow Sae opened the door that revealed a long hallway, with a light at the end. Tae walked slowly towards it, confused and in fright. Many conflicting feelings clouded her mind as she walked. It didn’t take long for Tae to smell food at the end of the tunnel, past the new door. Tae was silent as she walked into the new room that was a living room, stairs to the side of it to an upstairs area. There was a front hall, a smell coming from the kitchen.  
“What the fuck is this?” Tae questioned.  
Shadow Sae only grinned as Tae suddenly felt a strange sense of comfort. To Tae’s confusion, she could hear Sadayo Kawakami humming in the kitchen. Shadow Sae stayed where she was, still wearing the grin on her face. Tae walked into the kitchen, seeing her in one of Tae’s undershirts, cooking. She was humming to herself with the radio on.  
“L-Love?” Tae was confused.  
Sadayo only hummed more. Tae was sceptical about this whole scenario.  
“Th-This isn’t real...” Tae stepped back.  
Sadayo turned to face her.  
“Oh, hey.” She said.  
“Sadayo...?” Tae blinked.  
“Yep!” Sadayo showed her caring smile.  
Tae walked over smiling, yet also confused.  
“I... What's going on? You were married to Shadow Sae!” Tae said.  
“She realized that you in pain was more fun. She wants to make a deal.” Sadayo smirked. “You get me and all this... As long as you do what she says, no matter how humiliating.”  
Tae’s eyes widened as she shook. Unknown to her, Shadow Sae stood behind her with a needle in her hand.  
“Well?” Sadayo smiled.  
“I... Can't... I can't...” Tae put her hands on her face. “This isn't real... This isn't real!”  
She stepped back towards Shadow Sae. Shadow Sae nodded at Sadayo as they both gave an evil grin.  
“Come on...” Sadayo said seductively. “I'm your fantasy come true right?”  
“Th-This is a trick!” Tae shouted.  
She tried to run, Shadow Sae pushing her towards Sadayo. Sadayo put her arms round Tae, smiling.  
“I'm the perfect lover, right? A perfect recreation of the woman you love.” Sadayo moaned softly.  
“R-Recreation!?” Tae gasped.  
Tae thought to herself in shock. Was this not the real Sadayo?  
“Mistress knows some smart people. People in robotics.” Sadayo explained.  
Shadow Sae walked over, holding the needle as Tae shook in fright, struggling.  
“L-Let go!” She pleaded.  
“Shame we have to do this the hard way.” Sadayo giggled.  
Shadow Sae stabbed the needle into Tae as she screamed in helplessness, shaking. Tae’s eyes suddenly went slightly pink as she shook more, Sadayo gripping her tight.  
"You have fun with her. Make sure you get her to obey mine and your every command." Shadow Sae ordered as she walked out the kitchen.  
“Of course Mistress. I am made for obedience.” Sadayo obeyed.  
Sadayo turned Tae around smiling.  
“Can you hear me love?” She asked.  
“I can...” Tae responded weakly.  
“How do you feel?” She smiled.  
“Weak...” Tae spoke softly.  
“Tell me what you want.” She kissed Tae.  
“I... Want you... What do I need to do to have you?” Tae asked softly.  
“Just do what Mistress orders.” Sadayo grinned.  
“Yes... Anything...” Tae giggled.  
“Good girl!” Sadayo clapped, feeling Tae’s arms wrap round her.  
Shadow Sae walked down the long hallway, hearing the situation as she smirked.  
“Heh. Not even a challenge like little sis.” Shadow Sae laughed.


End file.
